The Twentieth Element
by PonySeries
Summary: The 18th element, Darkness, has been created by villainous girl XD. Colosseum, the Pokemon world's youngest police, aims to stop it. His only hope is the 19th element, light, and a new friend. Put them together, and you get the 20th...


The Twentieth Element

Hello everybody, and welcome to my third fan fiction. This is not good old short chapter Sam anymore! Trust me, this will be fairly long.

The fan fiction is based loosely on HGSS, Pokémon Coliseum, and Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness.

There are a lot of characters in this fan fiction, so I'll record them all here when they debut.

Heroes:

Ben "Coliseum" Cartel- Youngest policeman in Pokémon world, he's a top member of many Police forces. The reason why his nickname is" Coliseum" is because he is extremely difficult to beat.

Age: 10

Appearance: Same with main character in Pokémon Coliseum.

Traits: Handsome, Brave, and Rash

Pokémon:

Golden Houndoom – Level 40

Villains:

Team Rocket (you probably know this already and you may have guessed their scheme )

XD: Top enemy of police. She is not a member of Team Rocket but is working with them. She is a sister of Blackthorn city Gym Leader, Clair.

Appearance: Same as the main girl in Coliseum with a necklace and a two feathers hanging down it this time.

Traits: Beautiful, Cunning, Evil

Pokémon:

Shadow Noctowl Lv.40

Darnel: Top Pokémon Scientist of Team Rocket.

Appearance: Tall. Has Purple short hair.

Traits: Smart, Evil

And without further ado, let the story begin!

Prologue: The birth of the new elements

Imagine the most grim, moody, terrible lab in the world. Think again. You haven't even imagined Team Rocket's lab. The grunts had black uniforms, the scientist had white coats. The only color in the room was the water in 10 large tanks in the area. That was, until a girl came in. She was wearing colorful clothes, but nothing seemed cheery about her at all. With a sly smile, she removed the bracelet she was wearing.

"The shadow liquid is here, Darnel." She said to a scientist with short purple hair.

"Great. We don't know who you are, but we would like to thank you. Now, here are the 10 Pokémon you will be transforming.

A cart was wheeled onto the lab. Tied to it was a sleepy, unconscious Gyarados tied to strong ropes. It was drawn into the room. Without a word, a grunt opened an underground door to one of the tanks and the scientists stuffed the Gyarados into it. It remained asleep in the water.

"Top Pokémon No. 10- Gyarados, Level 38. This is the guessed relative of the strongest Gyarados in the lake we are trying to affect our "Anger Wave" in. The scientists were examining that Gyarados underwater, unfortuanly this Gyarados was wrapping the area where it was sleeping. However, we saw this one was a released one and had more potential. Imported from Unova-," he held up a bottle with pink mist- "Is the dream mist that made it, along with the other Pokémon you will see today, except for the strongest one!"

The girl nodded. "I see. This Gyarados will be charming to transform-"

"Charming? CHARMING? Very funny, lady!" laughed a tough Grunt who was guarding the giant tanks. His group mates started to laugh and snicker.

"Quiet!" she said. "You know nothing about what I'm going to do."

The grunt blushed and gave way to the scientists who were wheeling the second Pokémon.

"No.9 is a Dragonite that's at a high Level 50," said Darnel. "We luckily captured it in the Dragon's Den, blasting the entrance opening. There was a trainer-"

"Uh-huh." Said the girl.

"Who was a gym leader! Clair! While she wasn't watching, we sprayed the mist on the dragon and it fell asleep! Now it's here!

"Wait. Did you say Clair?"

"Yes."

"She's my sister. I ran away from her. She is so lame and goody two-shoes! ~

Every man in the room stared at her.

"I'm glad you stole her Pokémon. That would teach her. No more of this. What's Number 3?

"That," said Darnel, is one of her trainee's Pokémon!

The scientist wheeled a giant blue Pokémon into the room.

"This is a Kingdra. We stole it from a gym trainer, and its level 45. Many people know that it isn't a Dragon Pokémon, even if it looks like one. But we are going to make it powerful enough to eat a Legendary! With your formula, of course."

"It's not a formula, I told you-"

"Whatever it is, this is going to turn the world upside down. Not as much as Number Seven, of course!"

A Flygon was wheeled into the room.

"An imported guest from spies in Hoenn, this baby was caught by our spies in a dessert. It also appears to be released. And, it's also-"

"Shiny!"

"How did you know?"

"I'm not a scrub… how did you catch it? "

"Huh?"

"In the Dessert sandstorm?"

"A trap."

"Whatever. You haven't even got a single legendary?"

"Oh, but starting number 6 they are all legendaries!"

The scientists wheeled in three Pokémon . Moltres, Articuno and Zapdos!

"Number 6, 5, and 4 to be exact!"

"But…How?"

"We can't tell you."

"What?"

"You cannot be trusted."

"I provide you with this"- she said, pointing to her necklace, "And you don't trust me?

"If you were a man, then-"

"Oh, this is a case of discrimination and diversity. People treated me like that because I was the next gym leader. "You should Use Dragon Pokémon! Train more, you! Do this! Do that!"

"Look, we'll tell you if you complete this."

"Okay. Here's another imported one! Presenting Mesprit, the Emotion Pokémon, from Sinnoh! Now all emotion drained away. And Number Nine is… Mew!"

The girl almost fell over. No…she thought. This can't be. Mesprit, not that much of a surprise. But Mew? Team Rocket used it to create their deadly Pokémon, Mewtwo! You used it once, you usually trash it. But turns out this team isn't so scrub after all. I still can't believe that that Mew is good enough for 2 experiments, but then again, it is the mother of all Pokémon . But still…

"Hey, anything wrong?"

"No. Now what are number 10?"

" And…. Now…. For the big finish… Lugia!"

A gigantic Pokémon was dragged into the area. It was bound by several strings, and it wasn't fully asleep- it was gasping for breath. Still, it looked weak.

"Ah, I should have expexted this. Lugia, the strongest Pokémon in Jotho that can knock out even a darn Ho-Oh. I know how you did it: your boss did it. "

"Exactly. Of course, we didn't do the same to the bird trio, so you'll have to wait."

"Hah! I don't need to wait. I, XD, never need to wait!"

XD took of her necklace and put it above a jar. Without a word, she cracked it open. Black fluid rushed into the jar. When it was half full, She closed her necklace and wore it again.

"Why only half?"

"One drop will transform each Pokémon, even Lugia."

She carefully poured one drop into Gyarados' tank. The water suddenly became black and so did Gyarados. It opened its eyes wide and awoke with an angry expression on its face. It got bigger…and bigger… until it was almost going to destroy the roof of the headquarters. It roared very loudly and got ready to fire what seemed like the most dangerous Hyper Beam in history.

"Now, Gyarados!" said XD, removing the silver feather on her necklace. She held it in front of Gyarados. "Obey me and these people and us only! Stop your Hyper Beam and destroy your tank with your Dragon Rage! But first drink all the water in the tank! Now, go, for I am The One of the Silver Waters and I will prove it soon!'

The Gyarados suddenly stopped and looked at the feather. Suddenly, it was as if a beam from the feather was going to the Pokémon's eyes. And it's iris looked more darker and eviler. It followed what XD said and destroyed the tank when it's Dragon Rage just merely touched it's wall. It was also easy for it to drink the tank water.

"Amazing…." Said Darnel in awe. "Our tanks are so tough not even Arceus could break them."

"Correction, your tanks were so tough that even Arceus could break them. Now, with this liquid and the feather your tanks are so weak that even a Magikarp could break it."

XD did the same with every tank. The Pokémon all became evil Shadow Pokémon and obeyed XD. Even Mew looked so wicked. Finally, she reached Lugia.

"Now, Pokémon I will show you that I am The One of the Silver Waters!"

All of a sudden, the door burst open and a young Policeman came in. "No, you're going to show them that you are a petty crook!"

"If it isn't Coliseum, youngest Policeman in the world."

"XD, famous rival of the Police! Give up now or I'll lock you in jail for abusing poor Pokémon!

Officer Jenny and several other Police came into the room. They had guns this time.

"I have not abused them! I have strengthened them!"

"Whatever!" shouted Coliseum. "Restore them!"

"It is too late! We have already created the 18th element!"

"What?"

"Show them, Mew! Follow my orders and use Shadow Psychic!"

"Guys! Back off! It's a trap!"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you see? The Psychic's black!"

Officer Jenny looked at the attack "Oh my gosh…it's true! But what can you do?"

"Watch." he threw a Great Ball, releasing a Houndoom that was… golden! The attack did nothing to it.

"I see," said XD. "A shiny dark type." She threw a black Pokeball revealing a Shadow Noctowl.

"Evil Wing Attack."

The Pokémon narrowed its eyes and smiled at Houndoom. Then, it launched a series of black Wing Attacks.

Nothing happened.

"What? It cannot be! Fool!"

"What did I do?"

"You have discovered the nineteenth element!"

"How?"

" I don't know. But anyway, it's time for the jackpot!"

"Jackpot?"

XD rushed to Lugia's tank.

"No!" Coliseum chased after her. "I've seen the criminal hall of fame, and I'm surprised your just 5th place!"

"Aww shucks."

"That wasn't a compliment!"

"Maybe you'll compliment this!" Said XD, climbing on the tall tank.

"No!"

"Yes!" reaching the top of the tank, she poured all of the black liquid!

"Noooooooooooooo!"

Suddenly, a strong Earthquake shook the headquarters! Lugia opened its eyes, and let out a mighty roar- one so strong that it caused a hurricane! Only XD and Team Rocket could stand still-because XD was holding the feather in front of Lugia!

""W—huff-"Coliseum and the other Police members were holding on tight for their lives.

"Now, Pokémon, you know that I'm The One of the Silver Waters! Mesprit! I would like to destroy these brats, but I cannot! So zap them away to Route 101!"

They were zapped away.

The hurricane stopped.

"Why can't you destroy them here, XD?" asked Darnel.

"Because of a prophesy that will destroy the world if gone wrong. He has done something to activate it."

"What?"

"I created the 18th element, Shadow. He created the 19th element, Light. And together, those 2 elements created the 20th element."

"What, XD?"

"Magic."


End file.
